Snow White Queen
by Lil Cupid
Summary: When a mysterious being arrives on Middle Earth near the Dwarvish Kingdom, he is taken in by the Dwarfs. Together he and the Dwarf King Borin make the strongest Dwarvish Kingdom that has ever existed. But as time passes the being becomes lonely. The Dwarves make it their mission to bring happiness into it's life. This is the story of the Dwarf's, Snow White Queen.
1. First Sign of Snow

_**I have permission from Yami Ryo to continue their story. If you like this story than please go favorite the original story on their profile. **_

_**WARNINGS: This will contain SLASH, MPREG, SWEARING AT SOME POINT, VIOLENCE, YAOI (BOYxBOY).**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: First Sign of Snow<p>

.

* * *

><p>Deep in the darkness of the bowels of the Dwarven Kingdom, there was a massive collection of foreign technology. Wires and metal were built in the shape of a chair that was surrounded by monitors and keyboards. Seated upon the reclined metal chair was a beautiful androgynous being.<p>

The figure had long, silken, raven black hair held in a loose braid with strands falling out cutely around their gorgeous fay like face. Pale flawless skin the color of snow glowed lightly with the reflection of the monitors, their body was deceptively slender and flawlessly curved. When the person stood, he was only 5'5. The figure had amazingly breathtaking emerald green eyes that made every emerald gem pale in comparison. Along with his eyes, full cupid bow lips the color of crimson where the only hint of color on his beautifully pale face.

Encircling the person's head was a metal band that covered their eyes. The metal band had blinking square buttons on the right side of it. There was a thick black wire that connected the band to the wearer. It was inserted into the back of this being's slender delicate looking neck and there was another thick wire connecting the person to the massive computer in front of them.

The computer itself had many wires and cords connecting it to the walls of the dark mine that housed this technology. The wires climbed the walls and escaped through small openings throughout the room, traveling everywhere in the mine like city. The technology in this underground city was so far advanced many would kill for it but the Dwarfs would never part with the being that controlled it all so easily. Many things were now easily accomplished and the dwarves lived long happy lives thanks to their cyber guardian. However it had not always been that way.

..

In the beginning this being was known as Harry James Potter, the Wizarding World Savior from a universe none in this new world knew. Harry lost his name after he fell deathly ill due to an unknown disease and became an experiment for the Muggles of his own realm.

They took half his brain, most of his organs and some of his genetic structure and changed him into a cyborg. The first successful creation of his kind and the last. In a desperate bid to escape his confinement he called on ancient magic and begged for something better. Magic reached out to her child and brought him to a place where he would be greatly loved and could help the most.

He was found by the Dwarven King Borin and befriended him easily. Fast becoming friends he showed the king his inventions and shared his ideas. The king took him deep into the mines to build their kingdom together. Together they created the strongest Dwarven Kingdom there has ever been. What he soon discovered without his dear friend to be there by his side was his immortality.

For centuries he watched over the Dwarfs as his own children and kept them safe, happy and comfortable. The Dwarfs worshiped and loved him dearly. They gave him the name of _Snow White Queen_, though it was more of an honorary title than a name. He could not be king after all, since he was not a dwarf, and he did not wish to be. The Snow White Queen was so loving and caring to all that he was akin to a mother for all of the Dwarvish People.

The Dwarfs lived in happiness, though as the generations began to notice their Snow White Queen's loneliness they grew sad. For the Snow White Queen was the only immortal among them and they knew that for him to find true happiness he would need to find his true love among the other immortals of their realm. Much to their dismay he would have to marry an elf, as they were the only other immortal beings.

Many Dwarves began to learn the technology that the Snow White Queen had created for their kingdom. In hopes that he would feel confident and safe enough to leave and find his true love. They learned brilliantly though they did not quite count on their beloved Snow White Queen to feel like he was becoming useless to them.

The Dwarfs went on with their lives and planned for the future marriage of their Snow White Queen. This brings us to the beginning of our tale.

Gimli, a close friend to the Snow White Queen and the next in line for the throne, made his way to the Frozen Chamber where the Snow White Queen resided. A spring in his step and a happy air surrounded him. News had arrived and it couldn't be more perfect! The elves themselves had invited them to Rivendell to a meeting of all the races. The Queen would love it! With luck he would find a love and settle down. Though this business of Sauron returning and a cursed ring was quite troubling Gimli & he was certain that their Queen could easily handle it and that he would finally find happiness.

Gimli chucked in amusement when he thought of the 'Mother' of his people. Because of him Dwarfs lived for a very long time and their gems were pure. And their kingdom had the most sought after jewelry and every member of their Kingdom was rich. The Kingdom flourished and it was one of the richest Dwarven Kingdoms of all times. Their lives were wonderful and this would be a perfect way to thank him, even if it meant putting up with elves. He knocked and entered the Chamber when the sealed door opened.

"Gimli my child, how are you?" The Snow White Queen inquired in a soft musical voice that always made anyone's heart swell with comfort and joy. Gimli grinned at the Snow White Queen.

"My Snow White Queen, I have news! Well more of a request." Gimli said quickly happily and nervously.

The Snow White Queen stopped his typing and turned his head in Gimli's direction with a soft smile. He knew exactly what the Dwarfs had been planning all these years for him but he would follow along and allow his children their fun. After all, maybe it would turn out well. Gimli felt the kind eyes watching him from behind the metal band and knew the Snow White Queen could see him. And he had their Queen's full attention.

"What is your request dear child?" The Snow White Queen asked gently. Gimli grinned, he always found himself smiling when in this loving and kind presence.

"There is trouble brewing on the surface and the elves have called a meeting in Rivendell for all the races to decide the future of Middle Earth. I would like it if you came with us. You have lived far longer than all of us and are far wiser. You would know what must be done and how best to do it. Please, we need your guidance great Snow White Queen." Gimli said sincerely. The Snow White Queen smiled gently and lovingly at him.

"Dear child of course I will come with you. If you need me so, how could I deny my children in their time of need? Allow me to fix things for our departure and I shall join you on the first light of day on the morrow." The Snow White Queen told him softly turning back to the monitors and keyboards and beginning to type quickly.

"Thank you Snow White Queen." Gimli said beaming. The Snow White Queen chuckled a little, a beautiful melodious sound and faced Gimli once more.

"I believe I have said before dear child to call me Snow. Snow White Queen is simply too much of a mouthful." The Snow White Queen said lightly, Gimli smiled.

"I apologize Snow; I find it difficult to not show you the ultimate respect when in your presence." Gimli confessed sheepishly. This was after all the 'Mother' of their fair city.

He bowed to the Queen before he left the chambers to get ready for the trip tomorrow. And as he left, Gimli had a large smile on his face and prayers in his heart to the Valar, that Snow would find true love in the Elvish City.

..

* * *

><p>wikiDwarves - For people who want more info on Dwarves.

I haven't decided if I will put Dwarvish and Elvish words in this story yet, I might but still not sure.


	2. Snow's Arrival

_**I have permission from Yami Ryo to continue their story. If you like this story than please go favorite the original story on their profile.**_

_**WARNINGS: This will contain SLASH, MPREG, SWEARING AT SOME POINT, VIOLENCE, YAOI (BOYxBOY).**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Snow's Arrival<p>

.

* * *

><p>On the next morning exactly when the sun began to rise, Snow stepped out of the mines for the first time in six centuries. He pulled the silver embroidered white hood of his cloak further over his face to protect his sensitive eyes and skin from the unforgiving sun.<p>

Snow wore a pure, white cloak with silver embroidered patterns. Underneath he had on a long white silk Kimono that had silver designs as well. On his feet there was a pair of delicate light white slip on shoes, with the same silver designs as his cloak and Kimono. The sleeves of the kimono fell a little passed his long slender fingers and spread wide in a bell shape until one side of the tilted bell reached his knees and the shorter part of the bell shape reached just the ends of his fingers. The bottom of the kimono reached the ground and pooled at his feet without getting dirty or ripped at all amazingly. The sash for it was the same delicate silver, which embroidered the rest of his outfit. He looked very beautiful and deceptively frail.

The Dwarfs knew very well that it was a careful disguise mastered by the dangerous fighter that hid within Snow's small, delicate body. For hidden within the sleeves of his Kimono were deadly poisonous senbon. And the two beautiful silver hand fans that he carried so easily were actually deadly blades, which he had mastered after centuries of practice. After all he did get bored sitting in that chair for so long, he needed some exercise every once in a while.

Gimli smiled at the beautiful and deadly being that stood beside him and the two other guards that were to accompany them to Rivendell. He grinned at the Snow White Queen in all his lovely glory. They so hoped to see him battle. They quickly mounted their horses and left on their journey to Rivendell. Gimli had a large black stallion that held his head high in pride. The guards rode light brown horses. And Snow rode a beautiful pure white mare.

As the small group left the safety of their city, in the back of Gimli's and the Guard's minds they hoped to see their beautiful Queen in action. For he was truly an indescribable & beautiful sight when he fought.

..

The time to see him fight had come sooner than they had expected. They were ambushed by orcs not half way to Rivendell. Snow easily slipped out his senbon and turned at least five orcs into pin cushions immediately. They dropped dead quickly from the sheer amount of poison contained in the needles. He then moved quickly pulling out his fan blades and swiftly moving to decapitate two orcs and severing the arm off a third. He easily danced through the last four and killed them easily with fluid movements and a dancer's grace. It was truly grand sight to watch and the Dwarfs felt lucky to see their beloved Snow White Queen in battle. Not a drop of blood had touched their Snow White Queen and he was as beautiful and pristine as ever.

"Beautiful Snow!" Gimli cried in praise causing a deep blush to grace the face of their modest Queen.

"Truly magnificent my Snow White Queen." One of the guards praised joyously causing him to flush deeper.

"It was nothing really." Snow said bashfully.

"Nothing indeed! That was simply marvelous." Gimli said cheerfully. Snow became embarrassed at so much praise.

"Shall we move on?" He pleaded covering his blush with his hood that had slipped off some time during the battle. Gimli and the guards laughed good natured at their Snow White Queen's modesty though they did obey and continued on their journey. After all how could anyone deny the beautiful Snow White Queen?

..

Rivendell was not that far of a journey and they made it in rather good time. Reaching the gate the Dwarfs straitened their backs and prepared for all the trouble they were sure to get from those dratted elves. They moved their horses till the surrounded their Queen, protecting him. Snow sighed knowing they did have good reason to be suspicious and careful, though he did feel like it completely unnecessary for them to surround him so protectively. Two elves dropped to the ground before them. And the two guards watched Snow and the Dwarfs suspiciously.

"State your business." The handsome elf on the left said stiffly. Gimli and the two guards turned red with annoyance and fury but remained silent at the sound of the Snow White Queen's voice.

"I believe you sent for us. Did your king not request those of the Dwarven Kingdom to come and meet with the other races here?" Snow asked diplomatically. The elves looked like they had swallowed something sour and nodded. Though the elf on the right eyed Snow suspiciously.

"I do not believe you to be a dwarf." He said firmly though not rudely. Snow sighed when the second guard spoke out angrily.

"How dare you address our Snow White Queen that way!" Gimli cried out furiously. Snow placed a calming hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"Calm dear child, he is only curious." Snow chastised gently. Gimli and the two guards huffed in annoyance and the two elves looked at him shocked.

"You are married to the Dwarf King?!" They cried in disbelief that the king would marry so obviously out of his own race. Snow looked at them baffled for a moment before chuckling.

"No, no. Snow White Queen is merely a title among the Dwarfs. It only means that in the absence of the King, I am the ruler and I am the King's main advisor. I have almost equal power to the King and so I was given the title Snow White Queen despite being male." Snow explained easily and patiently. The elves looked baffled and look of disbelief crossed their faces.

"I did not know there was such a title." The elf on the left said warily. Snow nodded expecting that.

"Of course you have not. I have never left the mines," Snow half lied. "So none would know of me and the title was created solely for myself since none before had ever been trusted in relation to the King and to keep the kingdom as prosperous as it is. I am only here as a duty to my kingdom, after all what happens on the surface affects us all." The elves nodded still not completely understanding. Snow removed his hood stealing the breath from the elves with his beauty. "Shall we head inside?" He asked innocently.

"You could be an elf with such beauty." The elf on the right breathed. Snow tilted his head cutely, with an innocently curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked not understanding their looks or breathlessness at all. Gimli grinned at how innocent Snow truly was. Snow just did not understand social situations, especially when others ogled him. Though their Queen was extremely intelligent, he was no smarter than a child when it came to situations like this.

"Let's head in." Gimli demanded breaking the elves out of their blatant staring. They were making the Snow White Queen nervous after all.

The elves were embarrassed at having been caught staring so rudely at the 'Queen'. Their cheeks were flushed as they lead them inside quietly. Snow completely baffled leaned over to Gimli slightly.

"Are they ill perhaps? Why did they stare so?" Snow asked softly unaware that the elves could hear them and they flushed deeper.

"Ah, dear Snow, they stare because no beauty could compare to yours." Gimli answered honestly. Snow flushed and pouted.

"You lie. Why do they really stare? I have something horrible on my face don't I!" Snow said horrified for a moment wiping at his face with both kimono sleeves adorably, causing the two elves watching to flush deeper at the adorable display. Gimli and the two guards chuckled and Gimli grasped Snow's hands gently with his own.

"Relax Snow; you have nothing unsettling on your face. The elves are just ill today." Gimli lied knowing Snow would not believe in his own beauty. Snow pouted adorably.

"You could have said so." Snow huffed causing Gimli and the others to laugh, even the elves laughed a little slowly forgetting their own embarrassment and regaining composure. The small group followed the elves through the city till they arrived at the Lord of Rivendell's home.

..

Later that evening all were settled in for a feast. Many of the elves and humans including the four small hobbits stared rather obviously at poor Snow. Who fidgeted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. He leaned over towards Gimli.

"Gimy, you don't suppose there is a terrible bug going around, do you? Perhaps we should find some healers?" Snow said quietly with concern on his face. The elves who heard looked away embarrassed that they had stared. Gimli sighed hearing the name he was called as a child fall from the full crimson Cupid's bow lips of the Snow White Queen.

"I was just kidding earlier Snow; they are not ill, simply rude. I wished to spare you knowing that they would be so rude upon first meeting you." Gimli told him softly. The elves and a few humans glared knowing that they had been rude but hating it being pointed out to the beauty.

Snow pouted and glared at everyone staring at him making them flinch and turn away ashamed. "I'm glad I raised you to have manners, Gimy. Let's finish our meal and retire for the evening. I don't wish to be in their presence for much longer."

Gimli smiled and nodded his head. He was happy that he had made the elves and humans feel foolish. But if things did not change, then he feared that their Queen would forever be alone.


	3. Snow's Love

_**I have permission from Yami Ryo to continue their story. If you like this story than please go favorite the original story on their profile.**_

_**WARNINGS: This will contain SLASH, MPREG, SWEARING, VIOLENCE, YAOI (BOYxBOY).**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Snow's Love<p>

.

* * *

><p>The week continued with them waiting for the others that would come to arrive. And Snow was being quite shamelessly flirted with. He did not know what was going on just that people were acting very strangely around him and Gimli had taken to being his personal guard.<p>

"Hey beautiful." One of the men that had come with the man Boromir said casually. Snow was sat calmly in the elves' garden smelling the beautiful crimson roses.

"Me?" Snow asked curiously looking around and seeing no one else as Gimli had gone to get him water.

"Yeah, how'd you like to share my bed?" The man said lustfully leering at Snow and making him uncomfortable and wary.

"What? Why would I do that? I have my own." Snow said innocently. The man only smirked and leaned in closer.

"Oh but mine is so much more fun. Come on we could have a really good time." The man said moving forward to grab him. Snow dodged him easily and stepped back, none of his fear showing on his face.

"I don't think so. I do not like the way you are looking at me and please don't touch me." Snow said evenly backing up without turning his back on the man. The man stepped forward again leering and undressing Snow with his eyes. Snow blushed in shame somehow feeling violated and stepped back faster.

"Come on beautiful we can have a great time together. I'm sure I've got a few friends that wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you too." The man said shamelessly.

"Hey! Back off. He has asked you to leave him alone, you should respect his wishes." A melodious voice demanded dangerously from close by. Both looked over to see a very handsome blond elf. The elf was tall and firmly built with long blond hair, gorgeous dark eyes, and pale beautiful skin. The man scowled.

"This is none of your business." The man said moving to grab Snow again only for Snow to punch him in the face knocking him on his ass.

"I said don't touch me! I don't know what you think you are doing but you are not to approach me again." Snow said dangerously his fist shaking a little. The elf rushed to his side as the man picked himself up moaning. Blood was pouring out of his bloody nose.

"You little bitch!" The man spat trying to fix his nose and running off. They ignored him as the elf looked Snow over without touching him.

"Are you alright little one?" The elf asked Snow, who scowled a little being reminded that other than the Dwarfs and hobbits, he was the smallest person there.

"I'm okay." Snow said softly.

"I am sorry that this has happened on your first trip to the surface. Nothing like this should happen to you." The elf said softly. Snow blushed and looked away.

"It's alright I can take care of myself. Thank you for trying to help though. My name is Snow White Queen, well that's my title but my name is Snow." Snow closed his mouth realizing he was babbling. The elf chuckled a little and smiled warmly at him making him blush deeper.

"It suits you. You are as beautiful and pure as the snow." The elf said gently. He had been watching the innocent young looking Dwarvish Queen from afar for a while after all. Snow looked back at him surprised his face becoming a cherry red.

"Oh, um...Thank you I guess." Snow said uncertainly. The elf chuckled.

"My name is Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower." The elf said with a deep bow. Snow smiled the blush fading a little.

"It's wonderful to meet you Lord Glorfindel." Snow said bowing a little himself.

"Please call me, Glorfindel. For my name has never fallen off such beautiful lips or spoken in such a lovely tone." Said the Elf as he stood. And Snow's blush returned and it had also darkened, causing the elf to grin.

Gimli had returned a short while ago with the flask of water but chose to watch their interaction for a bit and he found himself grinning. It would seem their Snow White Queen had the beginnings of a crush on this elf. He had heard stories about this Glorfindel and he would be a good candidate for their Snow White Queen's hand. However, there were others out for his hand and the Snow White Queen would not be won as easily as Glorfindel was making it look. After all as the Snow White Queen says, 'A crush is a crush, but it takes a lot to fall in love', or something to that affect. He would watch the proceedings and protect their Snow White Queen. This could be fun.

..

The next few days passed quickly. Snow would arrive at breakfast with Gimli. After he was done eating, Glorfindel would take him on a tour of the city. Snow enjoyed his time with the Elf Lord. And was after the two had started their small friendship, the creepy stares that Snow had once received now disappeared.

The Dwarfs looked on approvingly at the interaction between the two and they hoped something more would blossom. It seemed like Glorfindel was trying to change their friendship into something more meaningful, but since Snow was so oblivious. It proved to be a challenge for the elf.

Late one evening after Snow had retired for the evening, Glorfindel went looking for the Naugrims in hopes of getting some help or clues on how to woo their Queen. He found the trio in the dining hall eating, again.

Glorfindel didn't know how it happened, but he had found himself falling for the Dwarvish Queen. Snow was so so, words could not describe him. His beauty could only be rivaled by Galadriel's own. Snow moved with such grace and pose, one would think he was an elf. Being around the other always brought a smile to his face. And when they were apart, Glorfindel felt as though life was to slow and he would die if he did not see the Snow White Queen. He felt something that he had never felt before in his life, but he had heard about; Love.

And now he was making his way towards the Dwarfs to get help. He shuddered.

'Who knew Dwarves ate so much. And I thought those Hobbits ate a lot.' Glorfindel thought to himself as he made his way towards them.

"Good Evening." He said as he reached the Dwarfs' table and sat beside them.

"Good Evening, Glorfindel." Gimli replied. He had an idea on why the elf was there. And he had to stop a smile from forming on his face.

"I was wondering if I may ask you something." Glorfindel asked and at Gimli's nod he continued. "Snow … I mean the Snow White Queen. He's not truly your queen is he?" He asked nervously.

This was the first time in Glorfindel's entire life that he had ever been nervous. He had faced orcs and fought and great battles. He had even faced a Balrog without fear. And now look at him. He shook his head slowly, missing the looks shared between the three Dwarfs.

"No. Snow is not my Queen in that way. He is like my mother. His title is only for respect, since he has done so much for our people." Gimli stated.

Glorfindel released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ok. May I ask you another question, Young Prince?"

"You may." Gimli replied. He hoped that the Lord would ask the question that all of the Dwarvish Kingdom hoped someone would.

"Will you grant me your permission and blessing to court your cities beautiful queen? I promise to protect him for all of eternity till my last breath, to never leave his side. I will give him everything that he wants and deserves. I will not ban him from his royal duties in your kingdom or forbid him to go. He will remain as free as he has always been. All will give him the respect he deserves or I will run them through with my sword. And if I ever break my vow, I will kneel before you and beg you to end my life for harming such an amazing, beautiful, kind soul like Snow." Glorfindel let the words flow freely from his mouth.

He didn't breathe through his entire speech. And after catching his breath, he watched the Prince of the Dwarves and his men. They held his world and heart in their hands. With a single word they could either plunge his life into darkness for all eternity until he sailed to Valinor or submerge his life in warmth, happiness and beautiful smiles that took his breath away.

"You ….

..

Cliff Hanger


	4. Battle for Snow's Love

_**I have permission from Yami Ryo to continue their story. If you like this story than please go favorite the original story on their profile.**_

_**WARNINGS: This will contain SLASH, MPREG, SWEARING, VIOLENCE, YAOI (BOYxBOY).**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Battle for Snow's Love<span>**

.

* * *

><p><em>He didn't breathe through his entire speech. And after catching his breath, he watched the Prince of the Dwarves and his men. They held his world and heart in their hands. With a single word they could either plunge his life into darkness for all eternity until he sailed to Valinor or submerge his life in warmth, happiness and beautiful smiles that took his breath away. <em>

"_You …._

..

"You may court him, Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. You have my permission to seek his hand in marriage. But if Snow refuses then you must stop all attempts to woo him. As you may have noticed our dear Snow White Queen is dense when it comes to the matters of the heart. You will have an uphill battle, in conquering ..." A loud bang interrupted Gimli.

As everyone in the room turned to see what the noise was, the door to the dining hall opened. In walked three figures cloaked in green riding cloaks. They watched as the leader of the trio slowly took off the hood of their cloak.

"Legolas," Glorfindel said in surprise when he saw the young Prince.

"Good evening my old friend." Replied Legolas

"It has been to long since we last saw each other. How have you been?" He asked the younger elf.

"I am good, but the threat of darkness has spread to Mirkwood and it is a cause of great concern. Ada has sent me to represent Mirkwood at the council." Legolas said diplomatically.

"Yes the darkness has stricken fear in all of us. It is a dark time now. I am sure you will represent your kingdom beautifully, Young One. But you are almost late; I hope that no evil fell upon you on journey here."

"A few orcs but nothing serious. I am grateful that we arrived without serious injuries."

Glorfindel turned to his left remembering the Dwarves. He hoped he hadn't lost their blessing after his rude behavior.

"Legolas this is Prince Gimli, Heir and Future King of the Dwarvish Kingdom. Gimli, this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Glorfindel introduced them.

"Greetings your highness." Legolas said with a bow.

Gimli nodded his head in greeting as well, then he and his companions slowly rose from their seats. "It is getting late and we have a large meeting tomorrow that will determine the fate of Middle Earth. So I bid you goodnight."

Gimli and the two guards made their way to the door. Glorfindel prayed to the Valar that this was not his approval for Snow's hand being taken away from him. He didn't know what he would do if the Dwarves took away their blessing. He would wish to die then spend another day without his soul mate. But as the Dwarfs were about to step over the threshold, Gimli turned around to look at Glorfindel.

"The matter that we were speaking of earlier has not changed. You still have our permission to court Snow. But heed our warning, if you do anything to harm or sadden our Queen every Dwarf will know your name and you will know the true power of the Dwarvish Kingdom. You will know true fear when you are faced with the Wrath of Dwarves."

With that the trio left the hall for their quarters.

Glorfindel let lose a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Elf thought Gimli would say no, especially after his display of rude behavior. And also because he was an elf and Snow was considered a Dwarf, since he helped run the Dwarvish Kingdom. But the Prince had shocked him with his answer.

He remembered what Gimli had said earlier about Snow's lack of knowledge in relationships. And he knew that the Dwarf had spoken true when he said it would be an uphill battle. But it was a battle Glorfindel was willing to fight to win. No matter how long it took, he would convince Snow of his love and they would be bonded.

He was brought back to reality by a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked Legolas.

"Why was that Dwarf threating you? If he tries to attack you I will stand by your side to the end, my friend." The younger elf stated with a determined face.

Glorfindel would have laughed, but he knew the hatred their races had for each other. If he didn't calm down the young prince, Glorfindel feared that a fight would break out between them.

"It's not what you are thinking, young one. Gimli has given me permission to court the Dwarves' Queen, Snow. He was giving me advice on how to proceed in courting him when you interrupted us. He was warning me to watch my step and act accordingly or else. That is all my friend."

"You are going to bond with a Dwarf. I think you may have hit your head, Glorfindel." Legolas said with a look of concern.

"No. Snow is not a Dwarf. He's a … well I don't know race he is, but he is not a Dwarf. The Title Queen is for respect, since his role in their society is important." Glorfindel stated.

It was true that he didn't know what race the other was, but that wasn't important to him. He had found his soul mate. They would have all of eternity to discover everything about each other, hopefully.

"Oh. Well congratulations my friend on finding love." Legolas said cautiously.

"Thank you Legolas. Though we have only known each other for a short amount of time, I feel as if I have known him since the creation of Middle Earth. The star that shined upon our meeting must have been blessed by the Valar. For there is no way I would have met someone as amazing as Snow any other way." Glorfindel stated proudly when thoughts of the other appeared in his mind.

"The hour is late. Let's retire for the night and we can catch up tomorrow after the meeting." Glorfindel said as he put his arm around the other and started walking towards the door.

"I agree. We have had a long day of traveling and we are in need of a bath."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you do need one. I would rather hug an orc." Glorfindel said barely holding in his laughter.

Legolas pushed him away and sent him a frown which soon dissolved into a smile as laughter drifted out of his lips. His two comrades laughed as well. The four of the made their way to their quarters, as they walked they shared more laughs and made fun of each other.

Glorfindel bid the trio goodnight at the entrance to their rooms and made his way to his own. As he readied for bed, plans and ideas on how to woo Snow bombarded his thoughts. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Snow's laughter was a lullaby to him and the other's smile weaved a beautiful dream that he hoped one day would become a reality.


	5. The Ring

_**I have permission from Yami Ryo to continue their story. If you like this story than please go favorite the original story on their profile.**_

_**WARNINGS: This will contain SLASH, MPREG, SWEARING, VIOLENCE, YAOI (BOYxBOY).**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien owns it. I also do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns it.**_

_**.**_

_**To clarify a few questions I have received. I did not come up with the original plot for the story. Yami Ryo came up with the plot. The first few chapters belong to them. When they stopped updating, I asked their permission to finish the story. **_

_**So if you love the plot and the idea behind the story, then please favorite the orginal story and send Yami Ryo some love. **_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The Ring<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Snow was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his chamber door.<p>

"A moment." He grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around himself before answering the door.

Gimli stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Good Morning, Snow. I didn't mean to wake you." Gimli said sheepishly.

"No, it's ok. I had to wake up sometime today. So there is no harm. Was there something you needed Gimy?" Snow said with a soft smile.

"The rest of the guests arrived last night. Our future will be decided today." He replied solemnly.

"I understand. This meeting's outcome is too important to play around with. I hope this will all be resolved quickly and peacefully for all our sakes." Snow said with a sigh.

"Allow me to finish dressing and we can walk to breakfast together." He said as he turned around and started gathering clothing for the day.

"Yes, Snow. Take your time." Gimli replied.

Snow entered the attached bathroom and quickly bathed in the large tub in the center of the room. He wished he could stay all day in the hot water and let it wash away his fears of this new threat. But he was needed in the Council Meeting. He and Gimli had to decide whether or not to join the battle if this became a war.

When he exited the bath, he quickly dried off and got dressed. He put on the clothes that the Elves had provided him. He put on a pair of tan breeches and a silver tunic that reached past his fingers. He grabbed his travel coat and his slippers. Once he was finished he joined Gimli in the hallway. And the two of them made their way to the Dining Hall.

..

When they reached the Hall, silence was the only thing to greet them. Snow didn't know why the others wouldn't speak to him. Everyone stayed away from him and went quiet when he entered the room. Other than Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, no one other than Gimli and their guards would talk to him. Even Lord Elrond hadn't talked to him since they had arrived.

As they made their way to the table someone stepped out in front of them. Snow had to stop quickly before he ran into them. The person was taller than him and had long silver hair tied in a braid that went down his back. Gray eyes stared down into his.

"May I assist you?" Snow asked.

"I have heard whispers of a great beauty that has arrived in Rivendell. The hidden treasure of the Dwarvish Kingdom. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. It is an honor to be in your presence." The Elf said as he bowed in front of Snow and Gimli.

"I know not of what you speak, when you speak of a great beauty. I believe you have been misinformed for I am no 'great beauty'. I apologize that such false rumors have reached your ears, Your Highness. I am the Snow White Queen of the Dwarvish Kingdom, but you may call me Snow. My companion is Gimli, The Heir and Future King of the Dwarvish Kingdom. It is an honor to meet you." Snow answered diplomatically with a bow of his own.

"I mean no disrespect but your beauty is ethereal. And the honor is mine." Legolas winked at Snow before turning and going to sit at table nearby.

Snow stood there in shock in confusion. What was the Prince talking about? He was no beauty, he was plain. Maybe he had succumbed to a head injury years ago. Gimli grumbling to himself brought Snow out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Young One?" He asked the other curiously.

"Nothing to worry your thoughts about, Snow. Ignore him, he's just sticking his nose where it does not belong. Now let's eat." Gimli said as he maneuvered him through the tables, ignoring the shocked face of the Legolas.

The duo sat at their table and quickly filled their plates. Snow didn't care that there was no meat, but the Dwarves hated it and complained every meal. Their guards joined them and Snow laughed softly as their complaints filled the air once more.

Heads all around the head turned in their direction. But looked back down at their plates once they were caught staring. Once they were finished the four of them made their way to meeting.

..

They arrived second. Lord Elrond and Gandalf, the Grey Wizard, were already there talking in hushed tones. When they took their seats the other two bowed their heads in greeting before returning to their conversation. There was a half circle of chairs and five chairs by themselves across from the circle of chairs. In the middle of the chairs a short stone pillar stood proud.

Before long the others joined them and they took their seats. To their left was the humans and the right of them Prince Legolas and his companions sat. Past the Prince sat the Wizard. Across from Snow, Lord Elrond sat with his council.

As he looked at everyone gathered he saw an empty seat next to the Wizard and a seat next to their host was empty as well. Glorfindel entered the open meeting room and instead of taking a seat made his way to Snow.

"I apologize that we could not speak today." He said.

"It is ok. Today we are distracted with the events surrounding us. We can speak later if you wish." Snow replied.

"That would be excellent, Snow. For there is something I wish to speak with you about. It is extremely important." Glorfindel stated before turning around and walking to his seat, which was next Lord Elrond.

"May, I ask what it is you wanted to speak with me about?" Snow asked puzzled.

"No. It is too delicate and private of a subject to be spoken in front of others. Do not fret it is not bad. And I have gotten the permission of your Prince to speak to you about this. Until let's worry about this threat." Glorfindel said mysteriously.

Snow looked to his left to where Gimli sat. And stared at him till he turned to return his look with a shrug.

"_Gimy what does he speak off." _Snow asked in Dwarvish.

"_I cannot say for I promised to allow him to tell you. But it is nothing wrong." _Gimli replied.

Snow huffed and settled in his seat. He chose to ignore the look that Gimli and Glorfindel shared. And decided to watch the smoke figures Gandalf created with his pipe instead. Lord Elrond rose from his seat and raised his hands signaling the beginning of the meeting.

"Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this is one doom." Elrond spoke solemnly.

Gandalf stood when he finished speaking. "Frodo come forth."

A small Hobbit slowly walked into the hall and made his way to the center of the circle. He slowly pulled a necklace off his neck and attached to it was a gold ring that was hidden under his tunic. He slowly placed it on the pillar before sitting next Gandalf. Gasps echoed throughout the room and low murmurs were passed between the groups.

Snow didn't know what the fuss was about. It was just a ring. He had heard about Sauron, the creation of the ring and the War of the Last Alliance. But all of that had happened several centuries before he had arrived in Middle Earth. He couldn't understand how a ring could have so much power and influence over so many people. Or how it could strike fear and terror into the thoughts and lives of all of Middle Earth's residents. But then he remembered Voldemort and he shuddered.

"To ensure the safety of all the ring needs to destroyed. The longer it exists the higher the risk of Sauron recovering it and regaining his power." Gandalf said gravely.

Before he finished speaking one of the men jumped to his feet. "The ring was designed to be a weapon. Why don't we use it as it was intended to be used? With the ring on our side we can destroy the threat and live in peace. Give the ring to Gondor. We will use it to bring peace."

The man made his way towards the ring, but before he could reach it, the sky turned dark and a voice was echoed through the space. The voice was menacing and dark. Gandalf stood and started shouting. The little Hobbit, Frodo, ran to grab the ring. Snow had no idea what was being said and just watched the Wizard yelling over the voice. If this wasn't such a serious moment, Snow would have laughed. For it was kind of comical to watch the Wizard yelling at the sky and shaking his staff around.

"Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward Prince of Gondor. Sauron knows that the ring has been found. He uses the ring's pull to make one of us a slave. A willing slave who will reconnect him to his ring." Gandalf yelled at the man who stumbled back into his seat.

"If I may," Snow stated and once all of the attention was on him, he continued to speak. "For what is this pull that you speak of? I feel no pull of any kind."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Snow looked at Gimli in confusion.

"The ring does not speak to you?" Asked an Elf.

"No." Snow stated.

Snow turned to the Hobbit who was hiding behind Gandalf. He motioned for him to come near. "Young One, if I may can I see your ring."

The Hobbit quickly shook his head and clutched the ring tighter to his chest.

"I promise to return the ring to you once more. I will not take your ring from you, for it is yours and not mine. I wish only to see it." Snow said softly.

The Hobbit stared into his eyes and nodded before slowly holding out the chain to him. Snow slowly grasped the chain and lowered the ring into his open palm.

The ring was slightly warm, but other than that it felt like an ordinary ring. Snow picked it up between two fingers and held it eye level and looked at it. The ring glistened in the sun like any gold ring would. He could not see the appeal of such a simple looking ring. He had seen his fair share of beautifully crafted rings during his time with the Dwarves.

He returned the ring by the chain to the Hobbit. "Thank you, Young One." Snow with a bow of his head.

The Hobbit blushed before returning to Gandalf's side.

"The ring. It allowed you to touch it?" Questioned Gandalf.

"Why would it not. It is just an ordinary ring." Snow replied with a roll of his eyes.

"My Queen." Gimli said. "That is no ordinary ring. All of us feel its pull. There's a voice in the back of our heads telling us to use it."

"Hmmm. Odd. I wonder …" Snow said.

He knew since he was not from Middle Earth things would be different to him. But something this important, it was troubling.

"Could this be because …" Gimli trailed off, knowing that Snow would understand what he meant.

"Maybe. Possibly. Yes. Yes it is." Snow with a nod to himself.

"What does he speak of?!" Yelled Boromir.

"He is speaking about my existence and how my life did not begin in this realm." Snow replied carefully.

"Your Highness. If you may, can you explain more about yourself?" Gandalf asked.

"You Dare …" Gimli started to shout. But Snow held up his hand to cut him off.

"It's ok Gimli." Snow took a breath before speaking.

"I am not from this world. I come from a world much different from this one and I was once a hero. I fought in a great war, we were victorious but many lost their lives. When the war ended, I became sick with an unknown disease. The people in my world tried to save me, but they did more harm than good." Snow stopped. He didn't like talking about his past, the memories it brought forth were always so painful.

"In their attempt to save me, they made me into a new creation. One that no one ever thought could be possible. I wanted to die. I was alone, abandoned by those who feared what I had become. I begged for death or help. Magic responded mercifully to my pleas and aided me. She sent me to this world. And here I have remained." Snow finished softly. Gimli reached for his hand and gave silent support.

Snow nodded to him in thanks. He turned to look around the circle.

The faces looked at him in mixed reactions. Some held fear, others held shock and Glorfindel set him look of encouragement.

"You really can't hear him?" Frodo asked softly.

"I cannot hear 'him'. But after hearing about your journey up to this point and what you have been through. I must say I am impressed. You are extremely brave, Young One, for bringing the ring this far. For exposing yourself to such a threat and yet braving the risks to save all of us. Thank You." Snow told him.

Frodo sent him a small smile and Snow watched as he visibly relaxed. He watched as tension drained out of the other's shoulders and for the first time he seemed at peace.

Snow was happy he was able to help Frodo. But he worried what the others would say. He had lived for years in secret, never having to explain himself to any. Before now he had only ever told Borin his story. The only reason Gimli knew is because Borin had told his sons and made it a tradition to tell the heir the secret of their Queen. And also in hopes of sharing Snow's secret without having him relive through the pain with every new heir.

Now it was too late. Someone jumped from their seat, Snow turned and saw that it was Boromir. The human made his way towards him. Gimli and their guards jumped in front of him to prevent him from being injured.

"Why are you spared from him? Why you and no one else?" Boromir screamed.

"I do not know." Snow said softly.

"Enough." Elrond stated. "Sit Boromir. If we continue with this nonsense we all perish. We are here to discuss the end of our World."

He looked at everyone. "The ring must be destroyed. No mortal weapons will bring its reign to an end. It must be taken to where it was created. One of us must take it to Mount Doom and throw it into the flames. Someone must risk their life and sanity to take it to Mordor and end this before it ends us."

Boromir started laughing hysterically. "You elves must be fools. One does not simply walk into Mordor. The monsters that hide in its depths will kill you before you even enter its Gates. How is this the only option?"

"It has already been stated that ring has only one master. For anyone to think they can wear and use it is a fool. The longer it stays whole, the shorter the time we have to save our people." Stated a man with dark hair.

The entire time the man had been silent. He was dressed in dark clothing and was tall. His muscles stretched as he stood and walked towards Boromir.

"Who do you think you are Ranger?" Boromir questioned.

"Are you a fool? He is no simple Ranger. This is Aragorn, the Heir of the throne of Gondor. Your prince. You will show him the respect he deserves." Legolas stated heatedly. His eyes burning with anger.

"Thank you my friend." Aragorn thanked Legolas. "This petty fighting is getting us nowhere."

Snow agreed with the human. He seemed smart and had some wits to him.

"And who will take the ring?" Boromir growled.

"I will." Legolas said.

"Why should we trust you elf?" One of Dwarves asked.

"Silence." Snow said as he pulled the Dwarf back into his seat.

Shouts burst through the air. Everyone had something to say about who will take the ring. Arguments broke out and Snow feared a fight was inevitable. The fighting was ridiculous, were they all adults or was he in a meeting with small children? He shared a look with Lord Elrond and he knew that the other shared his thoughts.

"I will." A small voice whispered as it tried to break through the noise.

Snow looked for the voice and saw Frodo. The other was brave for bringing the ring this far, but the journey ahead will be dark and dangerous. And Snow feared that the other would die. Frodo was too young to meet their creators.

Frodo marched towards the pillar and shouted once more. "I will take the ring. I am not afraid. I have carried this burden this far, I can carry it to its destruction. I will go on the journey. But I do not know the way." He finished sheepishly.

Gandalf sighed sadly. His eyes held sorrow. "I will help guide you, Frodo." He softly put his hand on the other's shoulder. And Frodo sent him a small smile.

"I will assist you too. I swear to protect you till we see the destruction of the ring. You will return home safely." Aragorn said as he patted Frodo's head and stood in front of him.

"And my bow. No orc will get within a hundred feet of you." Legolas stated as he went to stand next to Aragorn. The two shared a nod.

"I will not let the Elf have all of the glory …" Gimli started to say.

"GIMLI! What have I said about manners? Now apologize, I did not raise a rude Dwarf." Snow growled at the Dwarf.

Gimli stared in disbelief at Snow, but after seeing that his Queen was not going to give up. He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered under his breath.

"As I was saying. You will have my axe." He finished as he stood on the other side of Aragorn. He didn't want to stand next to the Elf and was too afraid to stand next to Snow.

"Since you carry the fate of all of us, I will help you on your journey." Boromir said.

Snow was shocked that he had agreed to help. But everyone was in danger.

Feet pounded on the stone flooring and a small Hobbit appeared. "Mr. Frodo don't forget about me."

Two more sets of feet were heard and two more Hobbits emerged. "Don't count us out. Where ever you go, we will go as well."

The Hobbits shared hugs and big smiles.

"Interesting isn't it that you three have found your way into a meeting that you were banned from attending." Elrond said with a smirk.

"You can't keep us away that easy." One of the Hobbits said with a big grin. Snow laughed and smiled at the group of Hobbits.

"So these are our heroes. The saviors of our world. The nine of you will be known of the 'Fellowship of the Ring'." Elrond said with a nod of his head.

"So what do we have to do?" Asked one of the Hobbits.

Snow laughed and shook his head at the little Hobbit.

"What?" He asked confused. But Snow only shook his head once more.

"You will leave in two days. So pack and prepare for the journey ahead of you." Elrond ordered.

Snow turned to leave the room, when a hand grabbed his own. He turned to see that the owner of the hand was Frodo. Everyone watched them.

"Yes?" He questioned softly.

"You cannot hear him." Frodo started softly and Snow nodded to the unanswered question. "Since you are unaffected by him. I was wondering if you would come with us. If you are there then, I won't be alone." Frodo finished softly and stared at the ground.

"I am sorry, but I cannot." He replied to the other. Frodo's head shot up to stare at him. "The Dwarven Kingdom will be left with no ruler if both I and Gimli go. Someone has to ready the troops and calm the masses. I hope you understand." Snow lowered himself onto his knees to look into the small Hobbits eyes.

Tears gathered in Frodo's eyes. "I understand. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Forgive me." With that the Hobbit left the room quickly.

Snow looked around the room hopelessly. He had seen the hope break in the other's eyes. He wished he could help the young Hobbit, he was too young to know this much fear and pain. Snow was having flash backs from his life as Harry. He knew how he would feel if he was in Frodo's position and there was someone who could, but they refused.

"I … I …" Snow tried to speak, but his voice broke as he felt tears gather in his eyes.

"He will understand. I can tell that you want to help, but your people need you as well. Your duty is to them first, Your Highness." Gandalf spoke the words of encouragement and understanding.

But that only made Snow feel worse. He nodded to everyone before turning to leave once more. As he left the room and turned to head to his quarters, a hand grabbed his arm.

"It will be ok." Glorfindel whispered in his ear. As the other pulled him into a hug.

"I feel as if I have let him down. I am probably the only one who can help him. Yet I destroy his hopes in only a few words." Snow said through gasps.

"Let's take a walk in the garden to clear your head." Glorfindel suggested as he turned them in the direction of the gardens.

Snow nodded.

..

The duo walked in silence. Suddenly Snow remembered what the other had said earlier.

"What is it that you wish to speak with me about?" He questioned.

Glorfindel stared at the clouds above them before turning to stand in front of him. "Let's sit."

Once they were seated Glorfindel turned to him. "We have only know each other for a week. But to me it feels as if it has been an eternity." He swallowed.

"I would like to court you, Snow. And maybe one day marry you." He finished nervously.

Snow blinked and stared at the other. "I … I … Are you sure? I mean you can have anyone. Are you sure you wish to spend your life with me?" The words tumbled a=out of his mouth as he rushed to say them.

"Yes. You're like no one I have ever encountered in my life. Your beauty knocks the breath from my lungs every time my eyes land upon your face. You are nurturing and kind. Even after what has happened to you, you are still so pure. It would be an honor for you to even consider bonding with me."

Snow smiled at the other. He knew that the other would never lie to him. He didn't know how he knew but he knew. He trusted the Elf since they had met. Snow felt something for the other. And when he heard Glorfindel's words, Snow knew he was in love with the other as well.

"You are a poet with your words and you use flattery like someone uses air to breath. You are brave and kind. No matter what race someone is, you treat them with the respect they deserve. You are known far and wide for the battles you have won and lives you have saved. Glorfindel you deserve someone better than myself. But what I have learned from you, is that you are stubborn. If I can change your mind and make you see reason." He stopped to breath.

Glorfindel felt his heart freeze in anticipation. He feared in the beginning of Snow's speech that the other would reject him, but know he didn't know what to think. He waited with his heart in his hands for the other to finish speaking.

"I …


End file.
